smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
House of the Insane Smurf (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
Eska took a deep breath and told everyone everything, "Smurfs, we were wrong about Insane! He's not insane! He is pretty much one of the nicest Smurfs I've ever seen in my life! He has made incredible inventions, wonderful hacks, and many other things I probably haven't learned about. That incident and rumor spread was all a lie! Besides, we're Smurfs! And to us, nothing is more important than family! Is locking up one of us being family? NO! It's being dictators! No one deserves to be locked up!" As Eska kept talking, more and more Smurfs began to regret their decisions. "I've done some pretty messed up things in my life," Eska continued, "But this is just low! Insane is different, but in his own way. For example, look at Hefty! He has a heart tattoo on his arm! But, you didn't lock him up because you wouldn't think he was a gangster or something! Look at Vanity! He wears a flower in his hat, but you didn't lock him up because you wouldn't think he was crazy feminine! And just look at Spiro! He has bunny ears for crying out loud! But you didn't lock him up! You wouldn't think he was mutated or a monster! Because he's not! The point is, we all have different qualities that make us unique! Each of them make us who we are. And as Smurfs, we shouldn't bring down other people to make us bigger, we should lift each other up! Sometimes, the best thing to do with someone with different qualities or disabilities than us is to treat them with the greatest kindness. Show them we care! Your compliments..."She looked at Insane and smiled, "Are your own free cookies!" When she finished, one Smurf started clapping. The another. Sooner or later, the Smurfs applauded for Eska's well said speech. Papa even smiled. Brainy started to get misty eyed at Eska's speech and stepped up to her. "I...have a confession to make," Brainy admitted to his Smurfs, "I started those rumors about Insane," The Smurfs gasped, "I was jealous of Insane's abilities, and, out of a fit of green envy, I told Papa Smurf he was insane. The injury with his eye gave me enough proof to lock him up. But now...I regret my decisions about him. Insane is kindhearted, intelligent, and the greatest inventor of his time. He's probably smarter than me anyways." "Oh, but Brainy," Insane put his hand on Brainy's shoulder, "By realizing the mistake you made, you've proven yourself to be wise. I forgive you. We ''all ''forgive you." The Smurfs agreed. "Do we ''all ''have to?" Hefty asked, annoyed. "YES!" Eska roared in a demonic tone. Hefty, shocked, gave her a thumbs up. After the Smurfs left, and Insane was released for good, Brainy met up with Eska to discuss personal matters. "Look, Eska," Brainy started to say, "Your actions have proved to be rebellious..." "Gee, thanks, "Eska sarcastically replied. "But," Brainy continued, "For once, I was wrong. You followed your heart, something I should start doing more often. I guess I should be the one locked up forever." "You know what, Brainy," Eska stated in a matter-of-factly way, "Even though some of your actions were very stupid, it's just part of being a Smurf. Every Smurf makes mistakes. I mean, if I have a gold piece for every time I made a mistake, this village would be filled with them. We forgive you, now let's make bygones be bygones. Kapeesh?" Brainy smiled, "Kapeesh." With those words, he embraced Eska in thankfulness. Eska was shocked and confused. "Uh, this is really awkward coming from you," Eska admitted. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Brainy replied, "So take it or leave it." Eska shrugged and hugged Brainy back. "Like Papa Smurf says," Brainy released his hug, " 'Even the lesser ones can change the world,' " "Are you saying I'm a lesser one?!" Eska raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "It's just a metaphorical quote!" Brainy defended himself. "I'm just kidding, Nerd!" Eska playfully socked him in the arm, "I know what you mean!" "Oh, uh," Brainy adjusted his glasses, "Yes. Right." "Now, c'mon!" Eska pointed towards the bakery, "I think since you realized what you did wrong, I may consider giving you another box of 'I care' cookies." The End Previous Category:House of the Insane Smurf chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story